Inktober Writing Prompt - Rain
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Twenty of Thirty-One prompts. "Crackers, Jake! You're burning up! Do I need to get Peter?" "You called?" 'Jake's eyes widened at the new voice.' "P-Peter?" (OC is Peter, btw)


Almost 1000 words!

* * *

It didn't happen that often, but it was raining in Never Land. Cubby, Jake, and Skully had gone to Neverland. Izzy was very worried about the boys. They didn't even tell her what they were doing without her. Skully looked anxious and Jake looked neutral. It was weird to see how much he was able to keep a straight face. It used to be he had to fight to do so. She tried asking Cubby, but he was just as clueless as she was.

She shook her head as Bucky came closer to the island. Izzy smiled. Bucky rang his bell loud enough to catch her attention and she ran to Bucky's layer.

"Cubby! Skully! Jake!" she called to them. Cubby's face popped up and gave her a smile.

"Ahoy, Izzy!" he called down. "I need help moving this box of coconuts, bananas, and other fruits. Mind helping me out?"

"Of course, Cubby!"

She climbed aboard the ship and helped him move the (admittedly) heavy crate. Skully called out when they were gonna run into something, but soon enough they found the kitchen.

"Say, where's Jake?" Izzy asked.

"He's still on Neverland," Cubby replied.

"But why?"

"I dunno. He said something about looking for something."

"But couldn't he have let us come with him?"

Cubby shrugged.

"It'll be okay, mateys," Skully said at their saddened looks. "We'll go get him! Come along, me hearties!"

Cubby and Izzy smiled. They arrived on Neverland within minutes. The rain continued to pour down on them, causing Izzy and Cubby to shiver. Skully looked at them seriously.

"Mateys, go into the Captain's Quarters," Skully told the kids.

"Yay hey no way, Skully!" Izzy objected. "We both wanna go looking for Jake!"

"You're both shaking like leaves! I don't want you two to catch colds."

Cubby and Izzy thought about it before nodding reluctantly.

"Could you both go into the Captain's Quarters and get some blankets ready for Jake and get some for yourselves?" Skully asked softly.

"Of course, Skully!" "Yay hey yes way!"

"Great! I'll find Jake, I promise."

They nodded again. With that, Skully flew off.

~!~

It was hard to see past the thick sheets of rain, but Skully was able to locate Jake. The poor boy was huddled under an overhanging rock breathing heavily. Concern rolled over the bird like a big tidal wave. He flew over to him carefully as to not startle him.

"Jake?" Skully called out.

Jake looked up at Skully, his eyes slightly glassy and his cheeks pink.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Skully asked.

"Today's the day, I came here," was all Jake said.

Skully nodded in sympathy.

"I know," Skully replied. "You took me and Patch. You took Izzy and Cubby with, even though they don't remember it."

"And Peter helped me."

Skully sat on Jake's left shoulder hoping to offer some sort of comfort. He was shocked by the amount of heat radiating off the boy and how he was still damp from rainwater.

"Crackers, Jake! You're burning up!" Skully shouted. "Do I need to get Peter?"

"You called?"

Jake's eyes widened at the new voice.

"P-Peter?" Jake asked while turning slightly to see a sopping wet, green-clad figure.

"Ahoy, Jake," Peter smiled.

Jake laughed slightly before trying to move but decided to stay put. He looked to Skully, who nodded.

"Skully?" Peter questioned. From the look the bird gave him, he knew the younger boy wasn't in good shape.

"Go to Izzy and Cubby, Skully. I've got Jake," Peter directed.

The green parrot nodded before hesitating.

"What do I tell them? I promised I'd find him!" Skully said while sounding distressed.

"Tell them you did find him, but that I'm taking care of him for the night. It'll be alright," Peter replied.

Skully nodded in affirmative before flying out in the not so pouring rain. Without Skully's warmth and weight on Jake's shoulder, he began to slip down to the ground but Peter caught him and sat down. He cradled the younger boy in his arms, his back against the rock. Jake's back was against Peter's chest. The older boy put a hand to his forehead and recoiled back at the heat.

"That's quite a fever you're running, Jake," Peter whistled. "Any chance you'll tell me why you're out in the rain alone?"

Jake closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to the cooler body (even if Peter was still damp, he was too tired and ill to care).

"Oh, alright. You'd better tell me later though," Peter said with a somber smile.

"M'kay," Jake said, his words slurred together. He puffed out a breath before he was out like a light curled up in his pseudo brother's arms.

~!~

Peter rolled his eyes fondly at the young boy in his arms. Yes, there were those few days where he regretted taking him and his friends to Neverland at such a young age, but it was days like today where he was glad he did. While he was thinking about it, Jake shifted so that he was cuddling closer. He carded his hands through the soft black locks (which was still damp). Peter placed a soft kiss to the too hot forehead and grinned when he felt the temperature fall slowly.

"Ah, magic is amazing," Peter joked to himself. He watched as the pink cheeks went back to their regular shade.

The next morning, Peter brought Jake back to Pirate Island where the others were waiting. They didn't seem to mind that Peter had taken their leader for a bit. In fact, they seemed really happy. He stuck around for the day just to make sure Jake was really okay. He left that night, but not without saying goodbye. He knew Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were safe. He always made sure they were.

* * *

Twenty! Almost there! Eleven to go!

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
